vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily
Lily (リリィ / Ririi) is an official character of a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2. Her basic databanks were jointly-developed by Yamaha and Avex Management Co., Ltd.http://ascii.jp/elem/000/000/538/538213/ ASCII.jp - 「頭文字D」歌手がなぜボーカロイドに？　「Lily」発売元に聞く (Initial D) singer to become a Vocaloid?DTM Magazine published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, on August 7, 2010 Internet Co., Ltd. is the distributor and also provide her effective support for the users. This was also announced by t-kimura (Takashi Kimura), once a member and now a music producer of m.o.v.e, on his Twitter. Lily was published on August 25, 2010 and her design is by KEI. The data for the voice was created by sampling the voice of Yuri Masuda (益田 祐里, Masuda Yuri), a Japanese vocalist of the Japanese musical group m.o.v.e. tweet 12:41 PM - Jul 8 10http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100708_379287.html AV Watch - インターネット、第3弾のVOCALOID2「Lily」を8月発売 －m.o.v.eのヴォーカル、yuriの声をサンプリング (Internet Co. Ltd, to release third VOCALOID2, "Lily", in August. Vocalist Yuri from m.o.v.e, provides the voice samples) Concept She represents Yuri's anime-persona or avatar for these songs. Lily is one of the few Vocaloids outside of those made by Crypton Future Media to have referenced the most popular Internet Memes. As part of her marketing, two figurines were made with one of them being her with a railway sign that referenced "Ievan Polkka" while the one was her with a bee. Etymology Early speculation on Lily's given name was thought to be due from the name of her voice provider Yuri Masuda, as "yuri" literally means "lily". Vocaloid Releases *Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), Gumi, Lily *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' Marketing She herself was part of the promotion for Lily of ANIM.O.V.E. and thus most of the merchandise isn't directed at her as a Vocaloid. Regardless, the level of promotion had not been seen outside of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids prior to Lily's sale and although not aimed at the Vocaloid herself, still gave a strong support for Lily as a Vocaloid. Anim.o.v.e "Lily" as a character appears on all of promotions and CD cover arts of the group m.o.v.e for their "Anim.o.v.e." albums. The albums themselves are cover songs of popular anime based musics. The character "Lily" was in-use for some time prior to her Vocaloid release and first started appearing in use by Yuri a short while before the the first Anim.o.v.e. CD "Anim.o.v.e. 01" was released on August 18, 2009 (over a year before her Vocaloid release). Also, "anim.o.v.e. 02", m.o.v.e album which comes along with her anime movie, was released On Aug 25, 2010. Prizes for her contest were Lily-related promotional goods, also a copy of Internet Co. Ltd.'s Singer Song Writer 9 Professional software. Judges included DJ Lily and MOSH from anim.o.v.e, Masashi Kamibayashi and Kenichiro Yorozu of DTM MAGAZINE, and Hideki Kenmochi of YAMAHA. A digicomic movie(anime MV) titled "Schwarzgazer", which shows the world where Lily ishttp://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/lily/topics/index.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Lily Information, has been produced and it will be released with the album "anim.o.v.e 02". The song was sung by m.o.v.e., not by Vocaloids. Its short version has been officially uploaded on Nicovideo and Youtube. (Nico broadcast, Youtube broadcast) This short movie is unique in approach, as it provides an official English language version side by side with the Japanese version. It depicts Lily and companion "Mosh" as fighters against a virus, equipped with music as their weapon. A manga of the same name, which is written by Kei, was released together.http://avexnet.jp/id/movex/news/details/20100618003.html avex network - anim.o.v.e 02 情報更新！ (Update anim.o.v.e 02 information!) Jun 22, 2010http://avexnet.jp/id/movex/news/details/20100728001.html avex network - Schwarzgazer digicomic movie 動画サイトアップ！ (Uploaded Schwarzgazer digicomic movie on video sites!) Jul 28, 2010 Lily's avatar was used by Yuri Masuda alongside Mosh and Luna in the PV "Love Shower" feat. Yukari Tamura, the song is in the cover album "anim.o.v.e 03" . Figurines Lily received a figure released in November, 2010 becoming the first non-Crypton Vocaloid to receive a figurine.http://electropica.com/jp/information/ INFORMATION m.o.v.e. Official Site - Releasing of Vocalod Lily figurehttp://www.nekomagic.com/?p=14530 Neko Magic - Magazine scans July 2010http://www.amiami.jp/shop/ProductInfo/product_id/180930 Amiami Shop - Lily from anim.ove PVC (tag search Lily for more products) Lily was the first INTERNET Co.,Ltd Vocaloid to receive a figure and it was made by the Phat Company. She also had a figurine amongst the Prize fair figurines in September 2011, this was made by FuRyu and released as prize models for UFO catcher machines.link A Nendoroid figurine has also been produced for her. She has also had several plush dolls released. One of these sets had a normal Lily doll and two alternatives based on her most popular Internet Memes featuring Lily holding a railway crossing sign, and her as a bee. *''For more see Figurines'' Clothing Lily has a offical cosplay outfit based on her own.link Taiwan release On Dec 11th, 2010, the president of Internet Co. announced that Gakupo Kamui, Gumi and Lily will be distributed in Taiwan.tweet 12:13 PM - Dec 11 10 Lily on Twitter On March 4th 2011, a Twitter account was set up for Lily and she also received her own website. She is the second Vocaloid to have an official Twitter account.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8142.html Vocaloid Blog - 出た！「Lily from Anim.o.v.e」公式サイトがオープン！ ("Lily from Anim.ove" official site open!) SequencerPlus Lily also had a SequencerPlus page, however it was removed from her website in 2012 when it was updated. V3 Song Contest Commemorating Lily’s 2nd anniversary and VOCALOID3 GUMI’s 1st anniversary, Avex Management and INTERNET Co., Ltd are holding a music contest, accepting entries in the span of time between August 25, Lily’s release date and October 15, with winners being announced on October 21, VOCALOID3 GUMI’s release date. To enter, the applicant must upload a song made using Lily and/or GUMI to Nico Nico Douga before the deadline, add the tag “LilyGUMI楽曲コンテスト” and lock it. The fine print says that previously uploaded works are eligible, although uploaded songs must be the original work of the uploader. The grand prize winning song nets 100,000 JPY of prize money and gets added to the upcoming 2013 “LilyxMegpoid Split Album”. Three songs receiving an award of excellence will net 30,000 JPY in prize money. Finally, three special prize winners will result in a copy of Singer Song Writer 9 Professional each. Moe Shochu Lily Lily is featured on the bottle of an alcoholic drink, "Mou Shochu Lily", and is in an oiran (courtesan) costume. The costume was drawn by her original artist, KEI. Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Lily= |-|V3Lily= Additional information Popularity Her release overshadowed Tonio and VY1's release in the fandom as well as being one of the more popular newcomers to Vocaloid of 2010 overall. An independent Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less than 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15, 2011 with Lily falling into that category as well.link Trivia *Since she was not actually developed as part of Internet Co., Ltd's product line, her name does not follow Internet's naming scheme of using "poid" at the end of the software's title, despite being sold by them nor does she have a separate name for her mascot and software. *Kio's model is available by purchase of Windows 100% magazine and MMD Second Pack magazine. *Her height has never been clarified, however, in "Schwarzgazer" she was shown to be of average height. Notable for... *First Vocaloid sold by Internet Co., Ltd, and not to be part of their main series *First Vocaloid that appeared in a commercial Music Video Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = [[source ]] References External links Official : * Internet Co * Internet Co: Lily VOCALOID 2 * Ani.m.o.v.e - Lily * Twitter - Lily *Youtube Channel Singer Song Writer Other : * Official Site - m.o.v.e * avex network Official Site - m.o.v.e. * Youtube: avex Channel * Moetron: Lily Article Fandom : *Lily fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Lily models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Lily derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Vocaloid Append Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids